


coder's poetics

by monarchs



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Poetry, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs
Summary: Mark scribbles a curtal sonnet in his meeting notes.It's 2014, and he still thinks of Eduardo.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	coder's poetics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/works) for the beta.
> 
> Curtal sonnet rhyme scheme [here](https://www.writersdigest.com/write-better-poetry/curtal-sonnet-poetic-form).
> 
> hello, it's me....  
> I have markwardo plans for this coming fall. I foresee a oneshot and updates for [Theory of breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809695). Hopefully, if everything's smooth sailing, I'll have it completed in time for the tsnversary. Stay tuned!

It’s been ten years, but I still dream of Kirkland:  
Your nephology books, your dog-eared Economist,  
Your seat on the couch, your penchant for mothering,  
That jacket you used to wear, the signet ring on your hand,  
The way you looked when we first kissed  
Other people, who should have been you or me. You were crying  
Inside, I knew I misstepped, just like that game of chess  
When your king succumbed to my knight's plot twist.  
It was centuries ago but I keep remembering  
That night when I asked you— the night you said yes,  
my king.  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment? So I know how many people are still reading markwardo in 2020? Haha. And because I'd like your thoughts too.... they will make my day... I promise.


End file.
